


Happy Bloody Birthday To You

by CarnaReade



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Affection, Birthday, Dark Romance, Drama, Drowning, F/M, Horror, Morbid, Morbid Fascination, Near Death Experiences, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Serial Killers, Toxic friendship, Twisted, Yandere, horrible friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnaReade/pseuds/CarnaReade
Summary: Maybe it's a good thing it was your birthday. At the very least, someone made sure you didn't die on that day because of your shitty friends.
Relationships: Jason Voorhees/Reader, Jason Voorhees/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 152





	Happy Bloody Birthday To You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Friday The 13th franchise.
> 
> So because of quarantine, my mind is slowly going into the abyss of nightmares. Plus since I had to celebrate my birthday at home, I thought... why not I write something screwed up to commemorate this birthday. Initially I was going to post this on my birthday, 12th May, but then I thought it could be improved on so it got delayed. Anyway, enjoy the story.

Your entire weight fell into the water, ricocheting back to the surface with a harsh gasp. You flailed your arms in the air. The group of people at the pier watched with various reactions.

“Hey, what gives? Didn’t you say you could swim?”

You struggled to breathe. Limbs thrashed against the water.

“She’s just pretending. Don’t fall for it.”

You reached a hand desperately to your best friend. Water flushed your scream down your throat, flooding your lungs.

“Come on, this isn’t funny. We have to he-”

“No. Don’t help her. If she wants to be one of us, she has to prove herself. Otherwise…” Your best friend apathetically chuckled, “There’s no need for her.”

Something snapped inside your head. Like a switch, your crazed eyes slowly dimmed. However, she simply stood watching you sink back into the water with sadistic anticipation.

Why the hell are they leaving you to die?

* * *

The musty air almost choked you. You coughed, rolling to your side as you held your head.

It hurt.

Your skull was pounding. Any effort to speak was cut off by the pain in your throat. Then, you remembered. How you were drowning in the water.

Your emotional scream came out in excruciating coughs, causing you to fall back onto the mattress with searing tears. Anger burned onto the sheets at the thought of the one you once called a dear friend.

Looking around, you noticed that you were in a dimly lit cabin. Assortments of objects littered around the room – ranging from camp equipment to wood for a small fire burning in the back - and the bed you laid on had a strange smell. Sitting up, your ears perked at a metallic jingle, drawing you to the chained cuff around one of your ankles.

Suddenly the door slammed open, snapping your attention to the intimidating stranger making his way inside. His expression was unreadable with the worn hockey mask. A dark coat covered the ragged clothes clinging onto his towering form. But what stopped your heart was the bloody machete in his hand.

He turned to your direction immediately, storming over to you in heavy boots. Instinctively you backed up against the wall – but instead found a wired fence instead. Enclosed in what was practically a screwed up prison, you began to believe you had ended up in hell when the masked man stopped in front of you. His hand lingered at the damp locks of your hair, carefully feeling your throat in a curious inspection. Seeing the dark soulless eyes of his mask, you couldn’t help but croak out,

“W-Who… are you?”

His hand paused at your neck, withdrawing to steer his machete to the ground. Peering over the bed, you realised he was carving letters.

“Ja…son… Jason?”

You almost jumped back when his head immediately snapped to your direction. Figuring that was his name, you swallowed hard and told him your name.

“Were you… the one who saved me, Jason?” You asked.

He nodded.

“T-Thank you,” you told him, coughing into your hand at the strain in your throat.

Jason’s large fingers reached for your neck again. This time, his thumb swirled over the skin in circular motions. For a moment, you wondered if he was trying to soothe the pain.

“I-It’s ok,” you whispered.

Jason’s hand brushed past your jaw, ascending to your chin. The unnerving silence left you uncertain as the pad of his thumb brushed over your pale bottom lip.

A bell rang from the side of the room, following a sudden scream. Your face paled. Somehow, it sounded familiar. Withdrawing from you, the masked man calmly headed out. The blood curdling scream and the bell’s ringing going on for eternity.

Was it some kind of alarm? And that scream… it was human. No doubt about it.

Thinking back, you recalled your ‘friend’ talking with the others about a rumour regarding the destination they were taking you to. It was supposed to be a ‘surprise’ for your birthday, only for you to found out later that they were going to use you to lure ‘him’ out.

That was why you were pushed into the water.

Because the killer of Camp Crystal Lake…

You flinched at the door being slammed open. Jason returned without a word. The metallic smell hit your nose hard, prompting you to cover your nose as he put his machete away and approach the bed. He held a bag towards you. The fabric stained with blood.

“W-What’s that?” You nervously asked.

He did not answer, thrusting the bag towards you again. Mustering your courage, you took it. Your heart beating hard against your chest as you untied the rope and opened it.

You could not even scream at the dead eyes of your ‘best friend’. Her mouth stretched in a permanent, silent cry of horror. Hair and face coated with blood and dirt. The worst was that her head was cleanly sliced off. The neck still wet and staining the bag.

“Th… This is…”

The anger you felt towards her was now replaced with horrid realisation. “T-The others… d-did you kill them too?”

Jason’s nod almost made you drop the bag right there and then. If not for what he dug out of his coat pocket and handed to you next.

You almost fainted at the bloodstained birthday card.

“Oh god… erm…” Noticing how intense he was looking at you, you quickly replied, “T-Thank you. I… I never received a present like this before.”

Everything felt so messed up. You were sure your sanity would leave Jason suddenly clapped his hands. Your back straightened at the sudden sound. The next thing you knew, Jason was clapping to an all too familiar rhythm. And judging from his silent stare, he was clearly waiting for you to do your part.

“H-Happy… Birthday… to you,” you awkwardly sang. “H-Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to… you.”

A pause and then he brought his hands together.

“Happy birth…day… to… you,” you finally ended the song, near to tears after Jason finally stopped clapping. You hoped that this was the end of it. That he would finally leave you be.

Unfortunately, he did the exact opposite.

Jason’s hand was on you again. This time exploring your face out of sheer curiosity. Each exhale through his mask made the hair on your skin stand, especially when he moved closer to you. His weight coming to sit on the edge of the bed, your back met the mattress when Jason’s hockey mask came to rest against your forehead. His entire body looked as if he could swallow you whole. Muscle pressed against your smaller body, demonstrating how he had the strength to crush you if he so desired. You squirmed at his sudden nuzzle against your hair. A low growl warned you not to move while he explored the rest of you carefully. You feared for the worst, desperate to escape his touch when-

Ring! Ring!

The morbid intimacy came to a halt. Jason jerked his head to the bells, making an annoyed noise. You briefly catch him glancing between you and the bells before he finally tore away and retrieved his machete.

With one final glance at you, Jason stormed out of the cabin. His boots echoing in the distance, leaving you with his ‘present’ and scent.

This will be one troublesome birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this story. If you enjoyed it, please feel free to leave a kudo or comment. Also, hopefully you can sleep after this. Yeah, Jason is totally not waiting outside your home with another present. Then again, it's kind of sweet for him to go all the way to get you a present but still...
> 
> Yeah, I think my brain needs to rest.


End file.
